Hush (Arkhamverse)
Dr. Thomas Elliot, also known as''' Hush,' is a minor antagonist in ''Batman: Arkham City as well as the primary antagonist for the side mission which involves finding a serial killer by investigating corpses with missing faces. He returns in Batman: Arkham Knight as part of the Most Wanted mission A Friend in Need, where he uses his new face to infiltrate Wayne Tower and kidnaps Lucius Fox. He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, who voices Batman and Bruce Wayne in the Arkham Games as well. History Past Thomas Elliot, was born with a rich family and was a childhood friend to Bruce Wayne, but, unlike Bruce, despised his parents due to his father's abusive nature and his mother's inability to control her husband's temper towards Elliot. Driven by independance and wealth, he cut the brakes of his parents car and managed to get his father killed and mother severly injured, but she was saved when Thomas Wayne used his surgical skills on her. Elliot was then forced to wait for his mother to die many years later to inherit her wealth and propety, causing a violent and maddened rage towards the Wayne family, which he only wanted revenge on Bruce after his parents deaths. Elliot, due to revenge, spent decades to come up with a elaborate plan to ruin his life and be satisfied with victory. At some point he took a job at Arkham Asylum, and was on the roster for the night shift in the medical bay. Some time before entering Arkham Cty, he began murdering people to steal there faces, so he could construct a perfect duplicate of Bruce Wayne's. These three murders earned him the nickname "Identity Thief" by the media. Sometime before the events of Arkham City, he was responsible for the surgery that seperated both Mr. Hammer and Sickle, he was hired by Joker to perform the surgery in exchange for finances which funded his later surgerys. ''Batman: Arkham City'' In the Gotham Cathedral which is the location of the medical team in Arkham City,Batman sees a man with a bandaged face laying on a bed with a box in his hands. When Batman asks a nearby doctor about the man, the doctor claims that it is no inmate but a doctor as well. He claims that the place must have turned the man mad and that they realised too late. He claims that the man stole painkillers and then cut off his own face. He says as well that no one knows what's inside the box he is holding, as no one could pry it lose. When the player waits long enough, he can hear the bandage faced man, who is in truth Thomas Elliot, mutter "Wayne". When Batman returns to the cathedral again, Elliot is gone. During the game, Batman can find three victims of Elliot who have been dumped in the city. Each time he talks to witnesses they claim that the murderer was Bruce Wayne, which Batman of course does not believe. When talking to the last witness, believing that he was the murderer, the inmate instead tells him that Bruce Wayne told him to dump the body and tells Batman where to find him. Batman locates Hush's hideout and searches for evidence. While he listens to an audiotape in which Elliot reveals what he has done, the doctor himself arrives and traps Batman. Hush then removes the bandages around his head and reveals his new face; planning to seak vengance against Bruce by committing crimes with this new disguise. Claiming that Batman has enough to do at Arkham City, Hush tells him that he will leave Batman alone for this time, but claims that he will not be so generous if their paths cross again. Hush then leaves the building and flees from Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Remaining behind during Scarecrow's attack, Hush infiltrates Wayne Tower, gaining access to Lucius Fox's office on the top floor. After failing to gain access to a computer due to security protocols he didn't expect, Elliott takes Fox hostage and uses his retina to access the Wayne Enterprises mainframe. He then proceeds to transfer Wayne Enterprises funds to his own account. Before he can do more, Batman enters the room. With Fox as his hostage, Elliott demands that Batman finds Bruce Wayne and brings him before him, planning to kill Wayne. After a brief discussion about Hush's motives, Batman removes his mask and reveales his identity to Hush. Shocked, Hush gets edgy and attempts to shoot Batman, but Batman disarms him in the split second before Elliot can do so. Fox then assaults Elliot with a vase. Elliot distraughtly clutches his now scarred face before Batman lifts him in the air and smashes him through him through Fox's desk, thereby knocking Elliot out. Knowing he cannot deliver Hush to the GCPD without putting himself under investigation, Batman instructs Fox to lock the unconscious Elliott in the vault under the building. Quotes ''Batman: Arkham City'' *"This is the journal of Dr. Thomas Elliot. My work is complete. The pain, though still present, has been worth it. He will suffer for what he did to me. He will suffer the way I've suffered. As I look in the mirror, I understand how Leonardo felt when he finished the Mona Lisa, how Michelango felt when David was complete. My work has taken too long, but now it's time for my masterpiece to be unveiled. My new face is ready." *"I couldn't have put it better myself. I take it you're here to stop me?" *"I think you're too late." *"Really?" *"Unfortunate but necessary to complete my plan." *"Would you believe good, old fashioned revenge? To be honest, I don't care if you do. Wayne will suffer and you will not stop me." *"I can see you have your hands full with Arkham City, but it's time for me to leave. Pray we do not meet again. Next time I will not be in such a generous mood." ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' *"We're just negotiating, aren't we Mister Fox? I have a job for you, Batman. Bring me Bruce Wayne or I bring down this tower." *"That brat's family destroyed me, and now I will destroy him." *"Ah yes. The great surgeon Thomas Wayne. To think he was once my idol. Until he ruined everything." *"I only want what I deserve! Bruce Wayne had his riches handed to him on a plate. He never had to fight for anything in his life! Now bring me Wayne, or I'll destroy this tower and everything he stands for!" *"Bruce...that's impossible." (When discovering Bruce is Batman) *"Everything you are, everything you have. It's mine, Bruce. All mine." Gallery Arkham City HushArkhamCity.png|Elliot meets Batman HushNewFace.png|Elliot reveals his new face to Batman Arkham Knight HushAttacksFox.png|Elliot attacks Lucius HushFoxHostage.png|Elliot with Lucius as his hostage HushFindsOutTruth.png|Batman his identity to Elliot Hushdefeat.png|Hush Defeat Trivia *Although not appearing in Batman: Arkham Asylum, a timetable in the Surgery room in the Medical Center shows Thomas Elliot's name and that he is down for two shifts. Scanning it will unlock Hush's character bio. **Hush's biography in Arkham Asylum appears to imply he is already a supervillain and been defeated by Batman before, however he doesn't become a villain until the sequel Arkham City. It is possible the biography was only for the gamer's benefit and to give them background information on the comic book character. *He is playable at the start of Hush's Most Wanted mission where the player must guide him into Lucius Fox's office and try to get into the computer, and then assault Lucius. *Although called Hush in the character bios and listed with that name in subtitles, he is never called that in dialogue, instead he is identified as the Identity Thief. *In Batman: Arkham Origins newspaper clippings show headlines about the Identity Thief killings. This is merely just recycled props, rather than indicating that Thomas Elliot had been killing for facial parts in Batman's early crime fighting career. *Unlike his comic counterpart, Hush in this universe doesn't work out Bruce Wayne is Batman. When Batman reveals his identity to Hush in Arkham Knight, he is in disbelief and is angry for not working it out. Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Batman Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Minor Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Inmates Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Envious Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Imposters Category:Murderer Category:Supervillains Category:Gaolers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains